


Darkness in Inaba

by FarFromTheTree



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Femdom, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: When Yukiko asks Yu to help her with some things around the inn, he agrees. Even if he hasn't seen her in over a year, and even if she didn't ask anyone else for help despite almost all of their friends being in town and available.Clearly, she has no ulterior motives and is completly trustworthy.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry for making you work on what should have been a holiday for you." Yukiko apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I'm in town all week, and it's only for one day, right?" Yu replied. "Besides, I couldn't just abandon you when you needed help."

Yukiko nodded. "Thank you so much for this. I promise I'll make it up to you later."

The two quickly got to work, helping out guests and doing various chores around the inn. There was certainly a lot to do, and Yu could see why she needed his help. Though, as he thought about it, it was a bit strange that she hadn't gone to Chie or Kanji first. They were much closer to her than he was, and he was sure that they'd be willing to lend a hand.

"Maybe they were just busy." He thought, and continued his work. That had to be it. Kanji had to help run the textile shop, and Chie was studying to be a police officer, right? They probably wished they could help, but just didn't have the time for it.

Eventually, they finished all their work, and Yukiko asked if he wanted to have tea with her, and chat. A part of him wanted to say no, that Dojima might get mad at him if he stayed out too late. But as he thought about it, he figured that it would be nice to catch up a bit. Sure, all of them were going to meet up at Junes tomorrow, but a little one on one chat with Yukiko couldn't hurt him.

"Wait here, I'll be right back woth some tea." She said, leaving him alone in her room. He kept himself from snooping, even if a part of him wanted to. It started to rain, and he nervously glanced at the TV. The whole atmosphere reminded him of his last visit to Inaba, when they had met Labrys and those other persona users. Hopefully nothing that crazy happened this time.

Yukiko came back, carrying a tray with two cups on it. She set it down on the table, and Yu took a cup, sipping from it.

"So, how has life in the city been treating you?" She asked, sitting across from him and taking her own cup.

"Ehh, it's been alright. Really just more of the same." He answered. "How's the inn been?"

"Oh, it's been great. So many interesting people come to visit." Yukiko replied excitedly. "In fact, there was one guest in particular who was really special."

Yukiko stood up and walked around the table, sitting right next to Yu. Her eyes seemed to glow a bright red, and he found himself captivated by them. He never noticed before how beautiful they looked.

"It was a young man, visiting with his friends from Tokyo. In a way, he kind of reminded me of you. He was so nice, and so very handsome." She continued, leaning in closer to him. "He showed me something incredible, and then he gave me a gift. A gift that I very much wanted to show you."

Yukiko opened her mouth wide, and Yu saw her oversized canines. He understood exactly what Yukiko was talking about, and what she planned to do to him. However, he stayed perfectly still. He wasn't sure if she was forcing him to, or if he simply trusted her that much. Maybe some combination of both.

Either way, she leaned into him and sank her fangs into his neck, drinking from him. He felt himself relax. He knew now that he had nothing to fear. Mistress Yukiko would take care of him.

"Good boy. The others tried to get away. But not you. You're so well behaved." She praised him. "Now, take off your clothes. I want to see my new thrall in all his glory."

"Yes, mistress." Yu replied, stripping naked.

Yukiko smiled as she saw his dick. It was already rock hard, ready for her to use. She gave him a few quick strokes, before sliding off her kimono, revealing her own body. Yu's dick twitched when he saw her, and she smiled again.

"Lick me." She commanded, gesturing to her pussy.

Yu got right to work, shoving his face directly in between Yukiko's legs. As he was far from a virgin, he knew exactly what to do to make her feel incredible. It felt so good, in fact, that she couldn't bear to tell him to stop. She had planned on having him lick her just to get her wet, but she ended up cumming just from his tongue.

"Alright, alright... lay down on your back." She managed to say, still a bit out of breath from her orgasm.

As he did so, Yukiko leaned down to get a closer look at his dick. Still just as hard as earlier, though since he hadn't cum yet, there was no reason for it to not be. She took it into her mouth, sucking on it for a few seconds, before pulling back. She straightened herself out, and lowered herself onto it.

She could tell just from looking at him that Yu had the biggest dick in the investigation team. It wasn't until it was inside her, filling her up completely, that she realized how much bigger he actually was. She was afraid that she might not be able to fit the whole thing inside her, but she just barely managed it.

"Fuck, that's so big." She said. She gave herself a moment to get used to it before she pulled herself upwards, then dropped again. She did it again, and started to ride him for real. After a moment, she decided to lift her control of him somewhat. With how much she drank from him, he would never be fully out of her control, but she could at least give him most of his free will back.

"Oh, god, Yukiko." Was the first thing he said when he woke up. "You're so tight."

"Aren't I?" She said, giggling. "How does sex with a real vampire feel?"

"It's so good! So much better than with Rise." He admitted. He felt bad that he was cheating on his girlfriend, but it wasn't really his fault. And besides, from what he had gathered so far, he wasn't the first person Yukiko had taken, so Rise would probably be enslaved once she got into town tomorrow.

"Hehe, bingo. I'm glad you're so smart." Yukiko said, and he realized that she could probably read his mind. "Not just read it, dear. I own your mind. I'm just letting you borrow it for now."

That declaration of absolute dominance sent shivers down Yu's spine. He almost came, but just as he was about to, he felt something shift in his mind, and Yukiko looked down at him.

"Not yet." She said, smiling at him.

She probably wasn't going to let him cum until she had. A quick nod from her after he thought that confirmed it. His next thought was that he should push her down and fuck her silly, but when he tried to lean forward, his body didn't move.

"Sorry, but I'm going to be staying on top for this one." She told him. "Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll let you take the lead later." She added as an afterthought.

While that did encourage him, he was still desperate to cum, so he experimented to see if he could do anything to make this easier for him. He discovered that, while his upper body was completely immobile, his lower body was fully functional. And while there was very little he could do with his legs, he could thrust up into her, so he did.

"Yes, that's it! Fuck me hard!" Yukiko cried, speeding up her own bounces to match his pace. Her cries of pleasure only drove him closer, causing him to speed up in turn. "Yes! Yes! YEEESS!"

The second that Yukiko came, the mental block she had placed on him disappeared, and he came with her, pumping her full of his seed. He also regained control of his arms, although in his current state, all he could really do with them was hug Yukiko.

They stayed there for a minute, just cuddling on the floor of Yukiko's room. She bit into him again, and took what amounted to a sip of his blood. Not enough to drain him dry and convert him, but enough to remind him that he belonged to her. Once that was done, she stood up and began to redress herself.

"You should head home soon. It's getting late, and you wouldn't want to worry Dojima." She told him. Instantly he shot up, and rushed to get dressed, although a wave of Yukiko's power calmed him down. She was right, he had plenty of time, and he finished getting dressed in peace.

"Thank you." He said, referring to pretty much everything that happened tonight.

"If anything, I should be the one thanking you. You helped with the inn, you let me enslave you, and you gave me two incredible orgasms." She said, giggling. "Now get going. We can do more tomorrow."

Tomorrow...

They couldn't exactly do anything while they were all together, and Yu had kind of wanted to spend the evening with Rise. As soon as he thought that, Yukiko laughed. He looked at her, and she just smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Do what you want to do, and if I need you, I'll call you."

Yu nodded, and with nothing more to discuss, he headed back home. Nanako and Dojima were both happy to see him, and they ate dinner together just like they used to when he was living here. It wasn't even as late as he thought, so he got to really catch up with them.

As he went to bed that night, he dreamed of Rise. Of her performing on stage with him in the audience. Of going backstage with her afterwards and plowing her brains out. Of both of them, naked and on their knees, servicing mistress. That last one made him smile in his sleep.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow, to see what mistress had planned for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"God, it's been so long since we've all hung out together like this!" Yosuke said, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, duh. Three of us don't even live here anymore." Chie pointed out.

"Yeah, and two of those three aren't here yet." Kanji complained. "You sure they're still coming?"

"Rise texted me earlier to say she just got on the train. She should be here any minute." Yu explained.

"Well then we should have just pushed this meeting back until they got here." Kanji shot back. Yosuke and Chie both gave him looks, but it was Yukiko who spoke.

"Come on, be patient. They'll be here soon." She said calmly. Although there was no threat in her voice , Kanji quickly shut up.

While they hadn't said anything about it, it was understood that every person currently sat at this table belonged to Yukiko. A quick glance at the faded bite marks on all of their necks confirmed it, although since Teddie was currently in his bear form, his were hidden.

"Hey guys! Guess who I found at the train station!" A cheerful voice said from behind them. They turned to see the smiling face of Rise Kujikawa, followed closely by their other missing member, Naoto Shirogane.

"Rise-chan! Nao-chan! It's bearry good to see you two again!" Teddie exclaimed, running over to them.

"Teddie! Nice to see you two!" Rise replied, patting the bear on the head.

"Hello everyone." Naoto said, adressing the group. "In a bizzare coincidence, Rise and myself had taken the same train here, but had not realized it until we had gotten off."

After a chorus of laughter from all of them, the two newcomers took their seats and the discussion of what they had been up to commenced. Rise had been performing around the country, whereas Naoto had been looking into the case of those thieves that were making headlines in Tokyo.

Upon mention of that case, Yu realized something. It had been raining last night.

"Hey, not to bring us down, but did anyone check the midnight channel last night?"

The air of their meetup went tense. Memories of the P-1 grand prix and Sho Minazuki rushed to the forefront of everyone's minds. Would something like that happen again?

"Don't worry about it." Yosuke said, confidently. "Last night, the TV was blank. Not even a static-y image."

They all let out a collective sigh of relief. They really weren't interested in getting involved with another incident. After a bit more chatting, they decided to head their seperate ways, and meet up again tomorrow. As Yu went to leave, Rise grabbed his arm.

"Hey, it's been ages since either of us have been in town. Why don't we see what's changed?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied, and allowed himself to be dragged along. He knew she just wanted to be alone with him, but that was fine, since he wanted to be alone with her as well. Plus, it would help him make up for what he did last night, not that she knew about that. Part of him wanted to come clean, but the rest of him figured that Yukiko would mention it once she had taken Rise. After all, why tell her and risk hurting her, when she could find out later once she had the full context? 

Yeah, that was a shitty way of thinking about it, but it was what he was going to do. The only thing to do now was make sure she had the most fun possible today, and it definitely wouldn't hurt to pay for everything himself.

All in all, the date went well, although they were both more looking forward to what was going to happen afterwards. It had been so long since they had been in the same place at the same time. Although, there was a small problem. Dojima would likely know exactly what they planned if Yu brought Rise up to his room, and he would get suspicious if he didn't come home at all, staying the night at the Tofu shop. However, just as he was trying to find a solution, his phone buzzed.

Yukiko: i had a chat with dojima and nanako just now.  
Yukiko: dont worry, i didnt bite either of them  
Yukiko: they just wont bother you and rise tonight.  
Yu: thanks  
Yukiko: oh, and delete this conversation.  
Yukiko: dont want rise seeing you texting other girls during your date

Yu nodded, deleting the messages as instructed. When he first realized that Yukiko could read his mind, he was kind of creeped out, but if she was going to use her powers like this, he was perfectly fine with it. A feeling of happiness washed over him, presumably Yukiko being pleased with him.

"Yu? Have you made a decision yet?" Rise asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"Oh, right. My place is probably better." He answered, and Rise nodded.

"Okay then. Lead the way."

The walk to Dojima's house was mostly uneventful. While Rise did try to rub her boyfriend's cock through his pants a few times, the amount of people walking the streets of Inaba who might see the, discouraged her from doing too much more than that.

"Welcome home." Dojima said, as they opened the door.

"Welcome home!" Nanako repeated. "Oh, Rise-chan! I saw your song on the TV!"

"Hey there Nanako-chan. Did you like it?"

"Uh-huh! It was amazing! You looked so pretty on the stage!"

As Rise and Nanako chatted, Ryotaro walked up to Yu. He looked him up and down for a moment, before silently handing him a condom. Yu took it, and quietly slipped it into his pocket. He wasn't sure if he was going to use it, but even if he did, just the one probably wouldn't be enough.

After that, they had dinner, talked about various things, and eventually, headed off to bed. The second that Yu closed the door behind them, Rise pulled him into a deep kiss, and began taking off his shirt. Once it was off, Rise pulled away from the kiss and started taking off her own dress.

Meanwhile, Yu was unzipping his pants, before sliding them all the way off, along with his underwear. As soon as his dick was in the open, Rise pounced on it, taking it into her mouth and sucking hard.

"God, I missed this dick." She said, licking up and down his shaft.

"And I missed your mouth." Yu replied, to which Rise just smiled, and deepthroated him.

Her throat was so tight, and she was so good with her tongue. With how quick and discrete their meetings often had to be while she was out performing, she had gotten very good at sucking him off. Her blowjobs were almost better than the actual sex. In less than a minute, she was rewarded for her efforts with a mouthful of semen.

She made a show out of swallowing it, showing off her empty mouth afterwards, then laying back on Yu's bed, spreading her legs. He smiled, his cock quickly returning to it's full size. Remembering what Dojima gave him, he retrieved the condom from his discarded pants and rolled it onto his penis.

"Aw, don't want to put a baby in me?" She asked, pretending to be upset by it.

"With you still an Idol and me still in college? Not really." He replied, before cutting off whatever witty response she might have had by penetrating her, going all the way to the hilt in one quick thrust.

"Yesss! Harder!" She cried, pulling him close to her. He knew she liked it rough, so he gave it to her rough. He absolutely pounded into her, and from the sounds she was making, she was loving every second of it. Although, if she kept being so loud, there was no way she wouldn't bother Nanako and Dojima. He kissed her in an attempt to quiet her down, although making out with his girlfriend was good in it's own right.

"Rise, I'm about to-" He started, pulling away from the kiss.

"Me too!" She replied, pulling him even closer.

They came together, Rise's pussy clamping down and attempting to milk him for semen that would never reach her womb, trapped inside the condom. He pulled out of her, removing the condom and tying it off, before tossing it into the nearby trashcan. Rise made a groan, disaapointed that she didn't get to drink his seed from it, but too tired from the brutal fucking to actually do or say anything about it.

Yu suddenly felt the need to check his phone. He hadn't heard it vibrate, but he had just been fucking his girlfriend rather loudly, so it was very likely that he just missed it. Sure enough, he had a message from Yukiko, but as he read it, he wasn't sure what exactly it meant.

Yukiko: open the window

He read it over a few times, and waited to see if there was a second message that just hadn't been sent yet. When nothing came, he shrugged, and literally opened the window to his room. As soon as he did, what looked like a cloud of smoke moved into his room. He instantly went on guard, looking to see if any of his old swords were still here, but after a moment, the smoke collected in the center of the room, and solidified into the form of Yukiko Amagi.

"Took you long enough." She said, before turning to the Idol, still laying on the bed with her eyes closed. "Now, for my prize."

She leaned over Rise, slowly closing in on her neck. Just before she reached it, Rise opened her eyes.

"Yukiko?" Was all she had to say before the other girl bit down and drank from her. She let out a loud shriek, but as she was drained, her voice tapered off and she stopped struggling. Yu was a bit worried that Yukiko had drank too much, but as he took a closer look, he could see Rise was still breathing.

"You taste sweet." Yukiko commented, licking her lips clean of any remaining blood.

"Thank you, mistress." Rise said, weakly.

"Well, I should let you two lovebirds get back to it." Yukiko said, releasing control of Rise's mind. However. As soon as she did that, Rise pulled her back down to the bed and kissed her. While she was still caught off guard, Rise reached down and slid Yukiko's panties off.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere until you've been fucked good." Rise said, smiling. "Yu darling? If you'd do the honors."

"It'd be my pleasure." Yu replied, hilting himself in Yukiko in a single thrust, and fucking her just about as hard as he had fucked Rise. She struggled for a moment, but the intense pleasure made it impossible for her to focus and issue any direct orders. After a moment, she decided to just lean into it, and the rest of her clothes disappeared in a puff of the same smoke she had arrived in.

"That's a neat trick." Rise commented, before taking one of Yukiko's nipples into her mouth.

"Maybe I'll tell you how it works, oh fuck, after I finish punishing you." Yukiko managed to get out. Rise just smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it, mistress."

Yu wasn't paying much attention to their conversation, mostly just focusing on trying to give Yukiko the best fuck of her unlife. God, she had one of the tightest holes he had ever felt, although since all of those holes were currently in this room, he wasn't sure how impressive that really was. He also wasn't sure if her being so tight was somehow part of her vampiric powers, or if she was actually just that tight.

One thing was for certian though, she was loving this. Of course, he couldn't take all of the credit. Rise was doing just as much as him, if not more. Playing with Yukiko's nipples, reaching down to play with her clit, even nibbling on her neck, which made Yu chuckle a bit. Yu knew from last night that he could make Yukiko cum on his own, but it would have taken a lot longer without Rise.

As soon as Yukiko came, a few things happened. Yu came with her, even though he hadn't been particularly close. Rise also came, despite the fact that she had barely been touched. Yukiko had lost control of her powers briefly, inadvertantly ordering all of her thralls to orgasm at once, including all the ones who had been asleep on the other side of town.

Another thing was that, in an attempt to mute her scream, she tried to bite down on a pillow. However, while there was a pillow within reach, much closer to her was Rise's neck, so she bit that instead, inadvertantly drinking from her. As in, drinking a lot from her.

When she came down from her orgasm, she crawled off of Rise, laying beside her on the bed. Which reaveled her limp body, with eyes rolled back into her head, to Yu.

"Oh no, what happened?" He asked, rushing to her side.

"Oops." Yukiko said, once she got a good look at the other girl. "Well, don't worry. She's still alive. Well, actually she isn't right now, but she will be soon."

"What?" Yu asked, worry taking over his mind and making him temporarily forget the fact that Yukiko was a vampire. He thought that something had actually gone horribly wrong, and now Rise was actually dead. However, his worries vanished as soon as she sat up, and rubbed the spot where she had been bitten.

"You're alive!" Yu cried, pulling her into a hug. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Pretty fine, actually. Although, I am a bit hungry." She replied, sinking her brand new fangs into his neck and drinking.

"Don't take too much." Yukiko warned. "There's barely enough in this town for one vampire, let alone two. We don't need a third."

"Don't worry about it, we'll both be gone by next week. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, mistress..." Yu replied, his eyes glazed over.

"Oh, he's so cute, can I keep him?" Rise asked, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"I don't mind at all. After all..." Yukiko began, her eyes turning a bright red as both of the other two dropped to their knees in front of her. "I still own you. Now, about that punishment..."

"Yes, mistress." They both intoned. It was going to be a long night...

**Author's Note:**

> For a while, I've wanted to do a story about vampires. I also wanted to do a story about a persona game other than 5. After an epiphany, I realized I could mash both of those stories together.


End file.
